


Ready Or Knot

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Fanboy Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Author Adam, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Six months after the bestsellers list is when Adam first gets a fan letter from “A Good Alpha.”Two years later when he finally meets him face to face it changes his life.
Relationships: Elias (Men & Chicken)/Adam Towers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168
Collections: EatTheRare 2019





	Ready Or Knot

Adam Towers had in his thirty-three years on earth known many different types of alpha. 

He had experienced his first heat at the age of twelve, desperate for something he wasn’t yet ready to know, and at the age of sixteen let an alpha he barely knew knot him for the very first time. Looking back on things now, it really had been shit sex but he’d been caught up in the scents and praise of an alpha.

Things only got worse from there. 

He ran away from home at seventeen, thinking he was in love with another alpha who promised him the world. 

That same alpha dumped him two months later after they’d gone to London, leaving Adam alone and scared. It was just his luck he came upon another alpha, an older man who was in the market for a sugar baby and thought Adam was beautiful. 

Franklyn had been shit in bed but left him everything after he died a little over a year later in a car accident. Adam decided then and there that he’d use the money to go to school, become a journalist, and not let another alpha rule his life. 

Thirteen years later, after countless alphas who had no effect and did nothing to make him stupid, he invited over a crazy alpha who tried to kill him while they were fucking and everything broke. 

He quit his job at the paper, moved to the states, and decided to write a book. 

The book took two years but “ _ **Forget Me Knot: An Omega’s Guide for Combating the Alpha Allure & Finding The One**_” got him on the bestsellers list. 

Six months after the bestsellers list is when he first got a fan letter from “A Good Alpha.”

‘A Good Alpha’ was rare because even though he berated Adam for bad mouthing alphas, he still wanted to tell him how much he liked his book. He always made sure to praise himself, puff up how he “wasn’t like those others” and was “very good to all omegas.” Adam at first was amused by the letters, answered them in a condescending kittish way that oddly Good Alpha took as praise. The letters continued back and forth despite his publicist and manager both telling him it was a bad idea, and just before his second book came out, “ _ **Sorry Knot Sorry: An Omega’s Guide to Shutting Up & Taking Control In Your Alpha Relationships**_” he had been corresponding with Good Alpha for almost two years. 

Which was why it came as such a shock when they met accidentally. 

Adam was semi-famous enough that he rarely rode the subway but that morning he had felt an odd bit of nostalgia for normalcy. He’d gotten on to get home from a meeting for the book’s release, and sat down next to two omegas who were giggling over their phones. He shook his head and looked across the aisle to see his book right in front of him. 

Or rather, a proof that only one person had. 

He’d sent Good Alpha the book only a few days before, wrapped it in paper and signed the front with a message. 

**I think you might hate this one. I wrote it with you in mind.**

  * **Adam Towers**



Adam’s heart beat wildly in his chest as he stared at the book, only seeing the alpha’s very large body, and felt nervous for the first time in years. Was it fear? Excitement? He wasn’t sure, but when the next stop was called and Good Alpha stood up just fast enough that Adam couldn’t see his face Adam’s nervousness became determination. 

He attempted to push through the group that was ready to leave as well, barely noting Good Alpha’s curly mop of hair as he left the subway car. The group all but tossed him out but Adam looked around wildly for Good Alpha only to see him heading for the stairs. 

“Hey!” 

The alpha did not seem to hear him and started up the stairs with Adam chasing after him like a silly schoolboy. He grabbed the alpha’s arm halfway from the top and when he turned Adam froze. 

“You---oh.” 

Adam caught his breath, his cheeks flushed red from his run, and they stared at each other. People pushed past them both and he snapped out of it, grabbing the front of Good Alpha’s shoulders to force him up the stairs. 

“What are you---” 

“You….” Adam huffed, taking in his appearance, “...really shouldn’t be reading _that_ in public.” 

Good Alpha, who had a cleft lip and horrible facial hair in addition to the clothes right out of the seventies, looked nothing like he expected. Nothing at all. His scent up close was heady, a thick musk, and Adam found himself suddenly feeling dizzy with it all. 

“You gave it to me, it’s my property now. I can read books anywhere I’d like, it’s a free---” 

Adam kissed him quiet, desperate for it, and could’ve almost swooned for the feeling the whole thing gave him. He wanted to drown in the taste, and even the horrible sloppy kiss he got in return did nothing to stop his lust. Good Alpha whimpered and he pulled back to stare into the alpha’s eyes. 

“You want to show me just how Good an Alpha you really are?” 

“I...I have an appointment.” 

“Change it.” 

“It’s a very important appointment. You see I have this condition.” 

Adam leaned in to kiss him again, softly this time, and when they broke for breath he could hardly stop from showing his neck. “Unless it’s life threatening, you can change it. I’m not letting you go, Good Alpha.” 

“Elias,” the alpha said, his face strained with what Adam hoped was unyielded passion, “My name is Elias.” 

Adam grabbed his hand and started to pull them towards the exit, though about halfway down the long hall he turned into the bathroom instead. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Elias whimpered when Adam pulled him into the nearest stall and didn’t give him enough time to argue before he exposed his cock then pushed him down onto the toilet. “Nice to finally meet you, Elias,” he purred, kicking off his shoes and pants, “You and your beautiful fat cock.” 

“This is very….” 

Adam turned and straddled over his open lap, leaning his head back and inhaling that lovely scent. Elias smelled absolutely perfect and the warmth that spread from being so close again made him shiver with anticipation. “Shut up, Alpha,” he hissed, slowly filling his dripping wet hole with the monster that he’d unleashed from Elias’s trousers, “And be good to me.” 

He started to fuck himself on Elias’s cock, biting his lip to keep from screaming as the alpha’s groans were almost too loud not to be noticed. Adam turned and grabbed his neck, crushing their mouths together to shut him up. 

The fullness he felt made Adam realize the knots he’d let inside him after this would never compare and when his orgasm was ripped from him he practically wept from the pleasure. Elias’s knot made Adam whimper and keep going, the sensitivity so fucking perfect he never wanted to stop. “That….you are a wonder, Alpha and very, very good.” 

He felt Elias’s tears on his neck as he was scented, and when he hugged him close Adam couldn’t help but smile. 

“I told you I was.” 

Adam chuckled and wiggled on his knot. “You’re still hard. Did I not satisfy you enough, Alpha?” 

He felt Elias tense up. 

“Elias?” 

“I….I told you I have a condition.” 

They heard someone come in and Adam knew the scent of their sex would definitely be noticed but he didn’t care though he whispered for Elias’s sake. “Condition?” 

“I…always need….” 

He turned to scent Elias’s neck and felt tears on his cheek. “More?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh Darling,” he purred, “You really are the alpha for me.” 

A year later his third book, “ _ **Ready or Knot: An Omega’s Guide to What Comes After You Find A Good Alpha**_ ,” came out to rave reviews. 

It had his one and only dedication. 

**To My Good Alpha Elias**

**I think this might be the first one you don’t hate.**


End file.
